Risqué
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Il faut savoir prendre des risques pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. RoyEd.


_Risqué_

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Couple : Roy/Ed. Ah, ah, ah.  
Genre : vignette.  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : FMA m'appartient pas. ¤va se pendre¤  
Avertissement : pointless. Pas de spoiler. On est dans un futur possible, c'est tout… Inspiré d'une image officielle.

Note : Roy est un uke. Moi je le sais. Ça veut pas dire que lui l'admet.  
Note 2 : Si vous saviez à quel point on est passés près du Roy/Lisa… Mais je protégerai Lisa jusqu'au bout. Elle mérite dix fois mieux que Roy ! ¤Hawkeye Worship¤

¤¤¤

On frappa à la porte et Roy s'arracha à la contemplation du bouquet de roses qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Hawkeye entra, un rapport à la main. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son regard vaguement sceptique signifiait clairement "Un seul, cette année ?".  
Roy fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu et la laissa lui résumer le rapport sur les activités du secteur nord-est.  
− Merci, colonel, murmura-t-il en caressant un pétale écarlate du pouce.  
Hawkeye lui fit un salut impeccable puis sa posture se détendit légèrement et Roy grimaça d'avance, sachant qu'il était bon pour un sermon déguisé. Comment elle réussissait à lui faire la morale sans même s'approcher de l'insubordination le dépassait toujours, et pourtant ça faisait maintenant un certain bout de temps qu'elle l'avait pris en charge.  
− Etes-vous certain que les roses sont un bon choix ? demanda-t-elle en triant des papiers d'un air concentré.  
− Certain, répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.  
Elle ne répondit pas, clairement peu convaincue.  
− Ce sont les plus belles, ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'orgueil. Je les ai choisies moi-même.  
Il comprit son erreur à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots. Hawkeye marqua une pose très claire dans son activité avant de recommencer à classer les papiers. Roy sortit une rose du bouquet, vaguement irrité, et la tourna entre ses doigts.  
− Faites attention de ne pas vous faire mal, dit Hawkeye d'un ton calme.  
_Vous êtes amoureux.  
_Roy eut un petit rire intérieur. Lisa Hawkeye aurait dû être alchimiste. Elle était beaucoup trop douée pour le double langage.  
− Ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il.  
_Ça ira.  
_Evidemment, il se piqua le doigt à cet instant, et une goutte de sang perla. Roy nota avec une étrange satisfaction que les deux rouges n'étaient pas les mêmes. Hawkeye poussa un soupir excédé et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle prit la main de Roy sans que celui-ci ne résiste et le pressa contre la petite blessure pour faire cesser l'hémorragie.  
− Il est distingué de couper les épines avant d'offrir des roses, commandant, dit-elle.  
_Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous ?  
_− Mais elles perdraient tout intérêt, non ? répondit Roy.  
_Non. Mais il faut savoir prendre des risques…  
_Lisa leva les yeux vers lui en silence.  
_Oh. Je vois.  
_­− Vous savez que j'aime jouer avec le feu, ajouta Roy avec un sourire en coin.  
− Vous devriez mieux prendre soin de vous.  
− Vous le faites si bien pour moi…  
Lisa prit un air réprobateur et s'écarta de lui. Puis soudain, son regard se durcit.  
− Soyez sérieux, pour une fois.  
− J'ai choisi les fleurs, Lisa, répondit Roy avec un sourire dépréciatif.  
Elle hocha la tête, radoucie, et Roy secoua la tête intérieurement. Il valait mieux avoir Lisa Hawkeye dans son camp plutôt que dans celui d'en face.  
Lisa se redressa, redevenant soudain le colonel Hawkeye, salua son supérieur et sortit. Roy caressa de nouveau la rose.  
Prendre des risques.

Roy tomba sur Edward dans la salle d'attente du secrétariat. Le blond, un paquet cadeau à la main, était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et avait l'air contrarié, enfin plus que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Roy et sourit soudain d'un air moqueur.  
− Eh ben, costume et bouquet de roses ! Un rendez-vous, généralissime ? lança-t-il. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
− Ne surmène pas ton génie, Edward, répliqua Roy. Que fais-tu encore là ?  
Edward montra son paquet, se renfrognant un peu.  
− J'ai raté la fermeture de la poste alors j'attends celle du QG.  
− Il me semble qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la poste du Quartier Général pour ses envois personnels…  
− Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, me mettre aux arrêts ? provoqua le blond.  
− Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ? demanda seulement Roy.  
Edward haussa les épaules.  
− J'ai oublié de poster le cadeau de White Day de Winry, répondit-il. Elle va me tuer.  
Les doigts de Roy se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour du bouquet.  
_Prendre des risques, hein.  
_Parfois ça marchait. Et parfois pas.  
− Et elle aura raison, répondit Roy. On ne fait pas attendre une femme.  
Edward leva les yeux au ciel.  
− Et vous ? Il est tard, si vous avez rendez-vous, vous allez être en retard. A moins que votre rencard vous ai posé un lapin ?  
Le blond ricana un peu à cette idée, mais Roy se contenta de regarder les roses qu'il tenait en main.  
− En quelque sorte, murmura-t-il.  
Edward le dévisagea, clairement choqué, mais n'eut pas le temps de commenter, le commis de poste venait chercher le courrier. Edward sauta de sa fenêtre et courut lui donner son paquet. Roy le regarda s'éloigner et ferma les yeux un instant.  
Ça _faisait_ mal, mais il s'y attendait de toute façon. Ce n'était pas par romantisme qu'il avait choisi des roses. Et puis il avait triché, après tout… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait reçu quelque chose de la part d'Edward le jour de la Saint-Valentin, enfin, en dehors d'un rapport écrit à la va vite.  
Edward le rejoignit en s'étirant.  
− Bonne chose de faite, lança-t-il avec satisfaction. Au moins je l'ai posté le jour même ! Je trouve ça ridicule, on est trop vieux pour ce genre de bêtises…  
Roy haussa un sourcil et Edward développa :  
− Quand on était petits, Winry a commencé à faire une obsession sur la Saint-Valentin. Elle s'est mise à nous offrir des chocolats, à Al et moi, et si on lui donnait rien à White Day…  
Edward frissonna à ce souvenir.  
− Enfin, bref, c'est plus ou moins devenu une tradition quoi… Mais ça me saoule, sincèrement. C'est même pas comme si elle nous offrait des bons chocolats, en plus !  
Roy prit une inspiration soudaine, les doigts tellement serrés autour du bouquet qu'il sentait les épines même à travers le papier protecteur.  
− Tu as des projets, ce soir, Edward ? demanda-t-il.  
Le blond, surpris par le changement de sujet, secoua la tête négativement. Roy sourit.  
− Parfait, tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à m'accompagner au restaurant.  
− Pardon !  
− La réservation est pour deux, ce serait dommage de la perdre…  
− Vous vous êtes _vraiment_ fait poser un lapin ? hallucina Edward.  
Roy se contenta de sourire et le blond prit un air soupçonneux mais finit par hausser les épaules. Avec Edward, le vieux proverbe qui disait que le cœur d'un homme passait par son estomac n'avait rien d'un cliché.  
− C'est vous qui payez.  
− Evidemment, Edward, ronronna le commandant.  
Se souvenant soudain du costume de ce dernier, le blond fronça un peu les sourcils.  
− Mais je suis pas vraiment habillé pour… C'est urgent ou j'peux rentrer me changer rapidement ? Je voudrais pas vous faire honte, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
− Je passe te chercher dans une heure, répondit seulement Roy.  
− Ça marche ! fit joyeusement Edward. Je me dépêche…  
Il fit mine de s'éloigner mais Roy l'interpella et lui tendit le bouquet de roses qu'il avait en main. Edward le regarda, interloqué.  
− Prends-le, dit Roy.  
− Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?  
− Ça fait partie du jeu, Edward…  
− Je suis pas l'une de vos femmes ! rétorqua le blond.  
Le sourire de Roy s'accentua et il secoua la tête.  
− Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une confusion possible, répondit-il. Prends ce bouquet ; tu vas dîner à mes frais dans un des plus grands restaurants d'Amestris. Tu peux bien me faire ce plaisir…  
− Je n'ai pas à vous faire plaisir, marmonna Edward.  
Mais il prit le bouquet, avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.  
− Vous auriez pu couper les épines, râla-t-il.  
Encore une fois, Roy se contenta de sourire, et le blond sembla un instant mal à l'aise.  
− Euh, bon, bah, à tout d'suite, bredouilla-t-il.  
Il s'enfuit. Roy le suivit du regard, soudain détendu, de nouveau maître du terrain.  
− Il faut savoir prendre des risques, murmura-t-il.  
Puis il se secoua et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

Fin.

¤frissonne¤ une fic FMA officiellement en ligne… ¤va s'enfermer dans son frigo d'angoisse¤


End file.
